<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicknames by Princely_clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414448">Nicknames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_clown/pseuds/Princely_clown'>Princely_clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I also am horrible at grammar, M/M, Nova - Freeform, Power Man - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, White tiger, iron fist - Freeform, please don’t hate for any miss spelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_clown/pseuds/Princely_clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ asks Peter if he calls Sam any nicknames and Peter can't recall if he does. Thankfully his friends remind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Alexander/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I wrote this late at night so it's a bit sloppy and silly. I just want to make new content for them. I love them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafeteria was loud with teens gossiping, laughing and making jokes, telling bizarre stories, and talking about classes.<br/>
Peter sat at his table accompanied by his friends, they chatted about their classes and random topics.<br/>
Sam joined the conversations now and then, but was mostly engrossed in his handheld game and sometimes wouldn’t hear his friends address him let alone his boyfriend.<br/>
Yeah, his boyfriend. Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. His boyfriend was sitting right next to him and was talking to their good friend MJ.<br/>
The fiery redhead who loved to interrogate her friends, not of course in a nasty rude way but more out of her reporter habits.<br/>
This very day happened to be a day she couldn’t help but pry.</p><p>“So Peter,” she said, leaning a bit closer to the said boy from across the table.<br/>
“Do you have any nicknames for Sam?” She asked sweetly.<br/>
Peter sputtered a bit, looking around even at his boyfriend who of course didn’t hear.<br/>
“I- I mean, I guess? I don’t really call him anything.” He replied scratching the back of his head.<br/>
Danny, who sat next to Peter snorted and looked at Ava and Luke who sat across from him next to MJ.<br/>
“You so do, dude!” Luke chimed in with a laugh.<br/>
“You call him pet names all the time!” Ava added rolling her eyes, with a smirk on her face.<br/>
Peter looked at Danny, mouth slightly parted in disbelief.<br/>
“That you do, my friend.”<br/>
“Give me an example. I so don’t believe you guys!” Peter retorted.<br/>
“Starlight.” They all three replied immediately.<br/>
MJ beamed at Peter. “That’s so cute!” She turned to the three. “What else?” She questioned.<br/>
“My love, is a favorite. He says that when Sam makes a dumb joke.” Danny replied with a soft smile.<br/>
“I do not!” Peter shrieked.<br/>
Ignoring him they continued.<br/>
“He tries to say names in Spanish like Sam does like Amor.” Ava snickered.<br/>
“Honey and Baby are also used very often,” Luke adds.<br/>
“You guys are teasing. There’s no way I say any of that. I only really call him-“<br/>
“Starlight!” The trio interrupted.<br/>
“That’s your most used one,” Luke replied.<br/>
Peter shook his head. “No, there is no way. I do not remember calling him ‘Starlight’.”<br/>
Sam looked up and turned to Peter.<br/>
“What?” He asked.<br/>
The others laughed as Sam looked at Peter as if to ask what happened then to their friends.<br/>
“Why are you guys laughing?” He asked putting his game up, to give the situation his full attention.<br/>
“Sam!” Peter turned to him more. “Do I call you nicknames?” He questioned looking Sam in the eyes.<br/>
The smaller boy looked at him confused.<br/>
“Uh, yeah. You call me names all the time.”<br/>
“No! Like pet names, nicknames that couples do.”<br/>
“Oh! Oh... yeah. You call me ‘Starlight’ a lot, dude.”<br/>
“What? I so do not.”<br/>
“Yeah, you call me cute names all the time. You’re so sappy.” Sam smirked.<br/>
Their friends still laughing, MJ chimed in.<br/>
“What do you call him, Sam?” She asked with a big smile. </p><p>Sam scoffed, looking away for a moment  then back at her. His cheeks dusting pink.<br/>
“I call him stuff like, ‘ Mi Cielo’, ‘Mi Vida’. You know, stupid nicknames or whatever.” He looked down at the table and leaned his head on his hand, avoiding eye contact with his friends and boyfriend.<br/>
They all looked at him, MJ, Danny, Ava, and Luke with knowing smiles painted on their faces. Peter on the other hand looked at the boy with confusion plastered on his face and a light blush.<br/>
“What do those mean, Sam?” Peter asked leaning closer to him.<br/>
Sam glanced at him, cheeks glowing brighter red then he leaned his head onto his folded arms on the table. He mumbled his reply.<br/>
“What?” Peter asked.<br/>
The smaller boy mumbled again, still avoiding eye contact with all of them.<br/>
“Come again?” Peter asked poking his boyfriend's side.<br/>
Sam shot up, his face red from blushing.<br/>
“Ugh, they mean ‘My Sky’ and ‘My Life’.” He replied looking Peter in the eye.<br/>
“Whatever, shut up.” He grumbled and pushed Peter, turning away from him.<br/>
“Sam, I-“<br/>
“Ugh, stop talking!” He said covering his face with his hands.<br/>
Peter pulled him to him in a hug and leaned close to him.<br/>
“That’s the cutest and sappiest thing you’ve ever said!”<br/>
“Stop talking to me,” Sam said with no venom in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>